Queens and Outlaws go hand in hand
by Parker-I-like-pancakes
Summary: One shots with OutlawQueen based on prompts.
1. Moonlight

**Prompt- Moonlight**

**OutlawQueen of course because they're both too cute for their own words. I'm debating whether to just keep posting chapters containing separate one shots from prompts or to actual keep a story going, what do you guys think?**

**Set sometime in the Enchanted Forest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. *cries because will never own these two beautiful people* that sounded weird but whatever…onwards we venture…**

"Beautiful isn't it?" The thief remarked as he wandered up to where the alleged evil monarch was perched upon a large rock at the cliffs edge, staring wordlessly at the sun as it departed from its days work whilst the moon started to clock in for its next shift.

"Honestly? I have to say its absolutely stunning… I've seen the sunset before of course but… never like this."

"I myself have been up to this same place many a time, and yet I never grow tired of watching the colours of the sky. They're enchanting."

The queen squirmed slightly, feeling his presence near her, yet continued to look straight ahead as he sat down beside her upon the rock. _God I must be becoming weak _she thought, allowing a common thief such as Robin Hood sit beside _her_, a monarch, royalty.

They both remained silent for some time, each waiting until the other dared to speak, yet at the same time both lost in their own separate thoughts, no doubt including their unknown destined opposite sat beside them. After a little while, she spoke.

"Why don't you fear me?" she asked gingerly, like an animal at a watering hole, cautiously approaching her much wanted substance, yet anxiously waiting for the crocodile to bite her upon the nose as a reply. Her question came out as a mere whisper. "Everybody else does, everyone else sees who I really am… sees _what _I really am." She continued, this time looking up at him to meet his curious expression, her eyes slightly tear filled.

"Because I believe there's good in everybody, even if you don't believe it for yourself Regina, I see it in you. Why would you have saved Roland from that flying monkey if you didn't have an ounce of goodness inside your heart? And for that matter, if you were truly evil milady, how am I still sitting upon this rock beside you, remaining unscathed?" With that he gave a light chuckle. "You truly aren't as evil as the legend makes you out to be. Well not evil per say, perhaps just rightfully vengeful." He mused playfully which ended in him receiving a jab to the stomach, but he did not fail to notice the stunning smile that graced her lips for a short while before her eyebrows furrowed once more.

"There was nothing rightful about it. I see that now, my anger towards Snow, it cost the lives of so many people, and for what? Nothing. She was merely a child for god sakes, it was not her innocence that cost the life of Daniel, but my mother. My cruel, cold hearted mother is who I should have been enraged at."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Daniel?" For once in her life, she let her guard down, she regretfully told him the story of Daniel, of her lost love, how he was snatched from her at the hands of her own mother. At some point he had seemed to have moved closer to her upon the rock they shared, and his gentle hand rested comfortingly on her forearm, willing her to continue.

"I understand you Regina, I went through the same thing with my Marian, after she left this world, what started out with just being angry at myself for putting her in harms way turned into my anger being taken out on other, my only solstice at that time seemed to be Roland." He looked down at his feet dangling off the rock, sadly, as if remembering those awful times, to which she had to restrain herself not to reach out to him and take his hand to comfort him.

Her demeanour suddenly grew cold once again at the thought of herself consoling a thief, which simply would not do.

"Speaking of which, you should probably be getting back to your son don't you think?"

"He is safe with little John for the time being. I was worried about you that is all, since we have been here I have only seen you spend all of your time alone and barely speak a word to anyone. Forgive me but is it because of what i've come to believe… that your son is not with us at present?" She flinched at his choice of words, she tried not to think about Henry but it was too hard, he was _her _solstice everyday, like Roland and been for Robin. _Maybe we aren't as different as I thought._

"He's lost at the moment, that is all, but I _will _get him back. Not that it's any of _your _business, _thief_." She spoke the comment as coldly as she could muster, however the wanted disdain was lacking in her tone.

"For what it's worth your majesty, I will see fit to aid you in whatever way I can, no child deserves to be without his mother, permanently or not." He took her hand and squeezed it with his own before doing the unthinkable. He gently leant down and kissed Regina lightly on the cheek below the crease of her right eye. Then he proceeded to walk away from the beautiful queen, surprised at his own actions and the fact that she had allowed it.

An inaudible gasp escaped her lips as she felt his warm lips upon her skin, she felt the rose blush creep up onto her fine cheeks. _What is wrong with me? I'm letting an outlaw get inside my head. _But truth be told she did find him oddly enticing, his eyes blue as a sapphire which sparkled in the moonlight tonight, _yes_ she thought _he looks good in the moonlight_. Of all the people she had met, he was surely the most tolerable, whether he was a their or not.

**Ughhh I hope that wasn't awfully horrible, I've never written for OutlawQueen before, so I'm worried I didn't portray their characters well enough, how did I do? I can literally only normally write for Nathan and Audrey from Haven but I gave this a shot because I loveee these two, gahhh! Reviews and criticism are extremely welcome, thank you!**


	2. Chocolate

**Prompt-Chocolate**

**Still don't own anything.**

Regina trailed behind the rest of the group as they walked towards her castle, trying to find a way to stop the Wicked Witch of the West. She was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about Henry once again, until a thud from behind her snapped her out of it. Arming herself with a fireball in the palm of her hand, she spun round, cloak whipping behind her dramatically as she turned to face her follower. However, the sight before her was far from what she had been expecting. Limbs akimbo, face down on the muddy ground in front of her lay Roland who had accidentally tripped and stumbled, fallen, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Oh Roland! My dear are you alright?" She asked, concern laced in her tone as she picked him up from his fall, not giving her now ruined clothing a thought as she held him against her chest. He sniffled innocently, tiny tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked, before being met with his deep brown eyes looking up at her in pain.

"Surely a brave hero like you isn't hurt?" she tucked a finger under his chin, so he looked at her as she smiled widely at him at an attempt to make him feel better, despite the mud that was smeared all over his chubby little cheeks. It worked. He let out a completely childish giggle, showing off his dimples as he began to laugh uncontrollably as she began to tickle him.

"If you can wriggle this much Roland you cannot be hurt at all," she began to laugh even harder with him squirming in her arms as she tickled his neck and under his armpits, "You're just a very muddy boy!"

"-'Gina! Stop! That t-tickles!"

A shout could be heard as somebody ran towards the laughing pair who were sat on the dirty forest floor.

"Roland! Roland my boy, what happened?"

"Somebody took a nasty fall, but he's alright now aren't you Roland?" The Queen replied, looking at the boy in her arms fondly.

"When I looked back to see if you were free to talk to milady, both you and Roland had vanished. As you can see I got rather worried."

"And for no need, he's fine. And…" She waved her hand, a bar of chocolate appearing in her hand almost instantly, "For being such a brave soul, here is your reward." She ended, proceeding to offer the boy the food.

"What is it 'Gina?"

"Why it's chocolate… have you never had it before?" she asked astounded. Roland shook his head, his curly muddy locks flopping as he did so.

"Well then, you're in for a treat." she smiled again.

He nibbled cautiously at first before trying to stuff as much of the chocolate in his mouth as he could muster, he cried out in delight, his cheeks full, "It tastes good! Thanks miss 'Gina!"

"Now Roland, you must address Regina as 'your majesty' you know that." Robin scolded lightly, talking again for the first time in a little while as he had been captivated in what seemed to be a bond between his son and the 'Evil Queen'. _Far from evil _he thought inwardly.

"N-no… no I don't mind… Regina is fine… for Roland." She teased, grinning up at Robin who scowled jokingly.

"Who'd have thought it, my boy, befriending her majesty before myself. Though I'll let everybody who asks know that you bribed him with this 'chocolate' substance…"

"I did nothing of the sort!" She laughed whole heartedly. _What on earth is happening? Are we actually acting as though we are friends?_ She pondered, completely astounded.

**Prompt-Chocolate**

**Still don't own anything.**

Regina trailed behind the rest of the group as they walked towards her castle, trying to find a way to stop the Wicked Witch of the West. She was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about Henry once again, until a thud from behind her snapped her out of it. Arming herself with a fireball in the palm of her hand, she spun round, cloak whipping behind her dramatically as she turned to face her follower. However, the sight before her was far from what she had been expecting. Limbs akimbo, face down on the muddy ground in front of her lay Roland who had accidentally tripped and stumbled, fallen, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Oh Roland! My dear are you alright?" She asked, concern laced in her tone as she picked him up from his fall, not giving her now ruined clothing a thought as she held him against her chest. He sniffled innocently, tiny tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked, before being met with his deep brown eyes looking up at her in pain.

"Surely a brave hero like you isn't hurt?" she tucked a finger under his chin, so he looked at her as she smiled widely at him at an attempt to make him feel better, despite the mud that was smeared all over his chubby little cheeks. It worked. He let out a completely childish giggle, showing off his dimples as he began to laugh uncontrollably as she began to tickle him.

"If you can wriggle this much Roland you cannot be hurt at all," she began to laugh even harder with him squirming in her arms as she tickled his neck and under his armpits, "You're just a very muddy boy!"

"-'Gina! Stop! That t-tickles!"

A shout could be heard as somebody ran towards the laughing pair who were sat on the dirty forest floor.

"Roland! Roland my boy, what happened?"

"Somebody took a nasty fall, but he's alright now aren't you Roland?" The Queen replied, looking at the boy in her arms fondly.

"When I looked back to see if you were free to talk to milady, both you and Roland had vanished. As you can see I got rather worried."

"And for no need, he's fine. And…" She waved her hand, a bar of chocolate appearing in her hand almost instantly, "For being such a brave soul, here is your reward." She ended, proceeding to offer the boy the food.

"What is it 'Gina?"

"Why it's chocolate… have you never had it before?" she asked astounded. Roland shook his head, his curly muddy locks flopping as he did so.

"Well then, you're in for a treat." she smiled again.

He nibbled cautiously at first before trying to stuff as much of the chocolate in his mouth as he could muster, he cried out in delight, his cheeks full, "It tastes good! Thanks miss 'Gina!"

"Now Roland, you must address Regina as 'your majesty' you know that." Robin scolded lightly, talking again for the first time in a little while as he had been captivated in what seemed to be a bond between his son and the 'Evil Queen'. _Far from evil _he thought inwardly.

"N-no… no I don't mind… Regina is fine… for Roland." She teased, grinning up at Robin who scowled jokingly.

"Who'd have thought it, my boy, befriending her majesty before myself. Though I'll let everybody who asks know that you bribed him with this 'chocolate' substance…"

"I did nothing of the sort!" She laughed whole heartedly. _What on earth is happening? Are we actually acting as though we are friends?_ She pondered, completely astounded.


End file.
